107 Facts About The Simpsons
"107 Simpsons Facts Everyone Should Know!" is the 1st episode of the first season of the 107 Facts series. Plot synopsis Love The Simpsons? You're going to love this 107 Simpsons facts video! ToonedUp is back with an episode about the most famous family on television: The Simpsons! We've compiled over ONE HUNDRED facts that span the entirety of the show's 25 year run; from hidden easter eggs to behind-the-scenes secrets! You'll be seeing yellow by the end of this episode of ToonedUp! Facts # The Simpsons was created by Matt Groening. # It premiered in 1989 and is still running with 26 seasons under it's belt. # Bart's name is an anagram of the word brat. # Bart's full name is Bartholomew "JoJo" Simpson # Main characters' names are taken from creator Matt Groening's family. # Everyone on The Simpsons has four fingers per hand. Except God who has five. # Danny Elfman spent just two days composing the show's theme song. # Krusty the Clown was conceived as Homer's secret identity. # The couch gag was a clever way to increase or decrease the show's length. # D'oh is a real word in the Oxford English Dictionary. # In The Simpsons' scripts, D'oh appears as "annoyed grunt." # In French, D'oh is translated to T'oh. # In Spanish, it's translated to Ouch. # It takes six months to make an episode of The Simpsons. # Bart was named as one of Time Magazine's most influential people of the century. # The Simpsons holds a Guinness World Record for "Longest Running Primetime Animated Television Series." # And for "Most Guest Stars Featured In a Television Series." # Fox's rights to The Simpsons last until 2082. # Milhouse's middle name is Mussolini. # Milhouse's last name is Van Houten. # Bart Simpson is voiced by Nancy Cartwright, a woman. # Julian Assange, founder of WikiLeaks, appeared in an episode. He recorded his lines over the phone. # Homer Simpson has theorized that the universe is shaped like a donut. # According to cosmologists, his theory has some validity. # Characters are yellow to grab the attention of channel hoppers. # Conan O'Brien used to write for the show. # On Conan's first day, a pigeon flew into a window and died. # A full McBane film can be pieced together using footage from different episodes. # If he aged with the show, Bart would be 34, the same age as Marge when The Simpsons began. # Bart frequently prank calls Moe's Tavern. He dials the number 764-84377, which can be converted to "SMITHERS." # The crew of The Simpsons sent the South Park creators flowers. # Their family tree shows The Simpsons as distant relatives of Mr. Burns. # The coyote in "El Viaje Misterioso del Nuestro Homer" was played by Johnny Cash. # Michael Jackson made a guest appearance in 1991. Like many other guests, he didn't allow his name to be shown in the credits. # Jackson wasn't allowed to sing for the show, so they hired someone else for those parts. # "Do the Bartman" was written and produced by Michael Jackson and Bryan Lore. # Both Sideshow Bob and Principal Skinner were prisoners in their lifetime. Their assigned numbers were the same: 24601. This is the prisoner number of Jean Valjean in Les Miserable and Hank Jennings in Twin Peaks. # Maude Flanders was killed off when Maggie Roswell quit the show. She eventually returned, but it was too late for Maude. # Phil Hartman's characters were retired out of respect. They included Lionel Hutz and Troy McClure. # Smithers was originally black, but this was changed early on. # "The City of New York vs Homer Simpson" was delayed for five years due to September 11th. # The sucking noise Maggie makes was recorded by Matt Groening himself. # Her first words were spoken by Elizabeth Taylor and were "Daddy." # The Simpson family was going to be rabbits. # In the show's original opening, Maggie rang up as $847.63. Notes & trivia * This is the first 107 Facts video. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:107 Facts Category:Videos